


Going Out with A Bang

by Zuka_Suchi



Category: Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boarding School, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Everybody is an Orphan, Minor Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki Nihachu, Minor Injuries, Orphanage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Grayson | Purpled, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuka_Suchi/pseuds/Zuka_Suchi
Summary: Clay is sent to boarding school at a young age, having to leave his brothers, Toby and Ronin, he makes a promise to be back. When a war breaks out near Clay's boarding school he is denied to go home and forced to join the war. Years pass and Toby and Ronin still have no clue where Clay is, but are determined to find out. Even if they have to go there their selfs.Or; I was watching Tubbo and Ranboo play Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes and decided that I'd make a story :)(ps I'm calling Ranboo Ronin for the time being :D)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone & Everyone, Grayson | Purpled & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & Phil Watson, Sam | Awesamdude & Technoblade, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Going Out with A Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, I was watching the VOD and my brain said lets write it and so here we are!
> 
> I have more tags to do but I'm supposed to be in school so I'll do them later :,)

_ “Clay...where are you going…” _

_ The blonde stopped in his tracks, turning to see his younger brother sitting up in bed holding the stuffed bee. Next to him was his other brother who is still half asleep, head on the other. _

_ “Oh Toby...” Clay whispers. Dropping the bags in his hand to make his way over to the bed where his brothers laid. _

_ “Bubba has to go away for a while...” Clay tells the burnette. His dark brown eyes blink slowly  _

_ “Are you gonna come back…?” the other boy asked clinging on to Toby _

_ Clay laughed at that _

_ “Of course I am Ronin!” Clay spoke with a cheerful voice, though it seemed off. Both boys seemed to sense it _

_ Tears filled both of the boys eyes, the older was panicked. Quickly grabbing them in his arms, he hugged tightly. They let the tears fall out of their eyes and buried their faces in each of his shoulder, muffling their sobs.  _

_ “Come on now guys...” Clay whispered, rubbing their back in an attempt to calm them down.  _

_ It took another five minutes before both Toby and Ronin calmed down, but both still clung on to Clay.  _

_ They sat there in comfortable mostly silence, only the sound of Clay’s humming could be heard. _

_ “Hey, guess what?” Clay spoke quietly as not to spook them.  _

_ “What?” Toby asked but it was muffled by Clays green hoodie, it smelled like home. Something they never talk about anymore... _

_ “I got a present for you guys.” Clay beamed  _

_ Toby immediately lifted his head, Ronin following the action. Rubbing his eyes to get rid of the remaining tears in his eyes. _

_ “Really...” Toby mumbled holding back any tears that threatened to fall out his puffy eyes. _

_ Clay giggled, sitting the boys back on the bed and quickly ruffling their hair before moving over to the bag that sat on the floor. Pulling out something shiny before making his way back to the bed. Gently pushing the boys so he could sit in between them. Toby and Ronin looked at him with wonder, their eyes wandering to outward hands. Getting the hint, Toby reached out to open his hand Ronin following the action. _

_ Opening Clay’s hands, there sat two necklaces in each of his palms. Both silver chained with one having a forest green emerald, the other having a shining bloodstone. Both being shaped weirdly. _

_ "A necklace?" Ronin asked the older who giggled in response  _

_ "Do you want to put them on?" Clay asked his brothers who nodded excitedly. _

_ After clipping the necklace to both of the kids' necks, Clay moved to reveal the same silver chained necklace only with a Jade stone.  _

_ Moving the weird shaped stone in front of him, signaling the boys to do the same.  _

_ After doing so the shape the gemstones made was a cute heart. Toby and Ronin stared in wonder.  _

_ "Do you know what this means?" Clay asked his brothers both began to ponder. _

_ Ronin gave up rather quickly and gave the older a head shake no. While Toby kept thinking. Clay laughed at his brother's antics. _

_ "Toby, you don't need to know, I was gonna tell you" he chuckled  _

_ "Oh! Then no." He answered  _

_ After a few more laughs, Clay collected himself. _

_ "It means, you guys will always have each other." He spoke, Toby's eyes sparkled while Ronin's eyes widened. _

_ "So no matter how far I am, you will always have each other!" He spoke cheerfully _

_ He let the boys observe their necklaces before picking them up. _

_ "Alright my little trouble makers, time for bed!" Clay sang as he moved to tuck the wiggling boys into bed. _

_ "But Clay." They synchronized drawing out the vowel in his name. _

_ "Nope! Bedtime!" He chimed  _

_ "Could you at least sing to us?" Ronin begged the older _

_ "No, yo-" Clay had started only getting cut off by the puppy eyes the two were pulling. _

_ He let out a heavy sigh _

_ "Fine you win!" he exclaimed his defeat  _

_ After the two quickly celebrated, they cuddled up into the covers as Clay sat on the bed. _

_ "Ready?" _

_ "Ready!" _

_ "Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go, _

_ Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go, _

_ I hate to leave you, but I really must say, _

_ Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight. _

_ Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go, _

_ Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go, _

_ I hate to leave you, but I really must say, _

_ Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight. _

_ Well, it's three o'clock in the morning, _

_ Baby, I just can't treat you right. _

_ Well, I hate to leave you, baby, _

_ Don't mean maybe, because I love you so. _

_ Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go, _

_ I hate to leave you, but I really must say, _

_ Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight. _

_ Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go, _

_ Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go, _

_ I hate to leave you, but I really must say, _

_ Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight. _

_ Now, my mother and my father, _

_ Might hear if I stay here too long. _

_ One kiss and we'll part, _

_ And you'll be going, _

_ You know I hate to see you go. _ _ " _

_ When opening his eyes both of the boys were fast asleep. He softly smiled, moving closer to give them a kiss on the head. Slowly getting off the bed to keep from waking his brothers up, only to be stopped when he felt a small hand grab his. Looking back he sees Toby half asleep and gripping onto his hand. He mumbled something incoherent to Clay, but he could understand that his name was mixed in there.  _

_ Shaking the boy awake. Toby sat up and laid on Clay, who chuckled.  _

_ "Toby, can you be a big boy for Bubba and take care of Ronin?" Clay asked feeling tears flood his eyes  _

_ "Yea." Toby replied, still half sleep buy Clay is sure the message got through. _

_ Tucking the burnette back in and gaving him another kiss of his head. He made his way to the bags on the floor, giving his brothers one last look before shouting. _

_ "Ms. Morgan, I'm ready!" _

_ \-------------------- _

"Toby, GET UP!" His brother's voice rung out at him

"Leave me alone Ronin." He mumbled putting his head under the blankets. He was falling back into dream world until the covers over his body were snatched by the taller.

"RONIN WHAT THE FUCK?!" The burnette yelled at his younger brother. Now looking at him he was in their school uniform. A white button up with a dark gray, mistaken for black blazer. He wore beige pants and white socks. A green tie to top it off. His fluffy brown hair barely covered the heterochromatic green and red eyes that were glaring at him.

But why was he in the school uniform, they didn't start school until...

"GODDAMN IT!" the brown eyed male yelled as he jumped out of bed and quickly grabbed his uniform.

Ronin rolled his eyes at his older brother and began putting his brother's stuff in his messenger bag.

'How is he even my older brother, he doesn't act like it' Ronin grumbled in his mind. Now don't get him wrong he loved his brother dearly, but honestly his brother was a dunce at times.

"Alright, let's go!" Toby yelled as he slipped his sock on and grabbed his bag 

Both ran out the door, shutting it behind them and began rushing down the stairs. Ronin skipping steps and Tubbo taking the railing. 

"You packed the lunches and breakfast right?" Toby asked as the two rushed down the hall.

"Obviously!" Ronin replied snarkily 

Jumping over the steps to the entrance both raced to put on their shoes. Quickly tying the shoes they picked up their bags and yelled.

"BYE MS. MORGAN!"

"Bye Boys!" The woman waved at them.

The school wasn't too far from the orphanage, so they wouldn't need to run from this point. Slowing down to catch their breaths before they began talking.

"Did you set up the tree house?" Ronin asked the shorter

"Duh, I ended up staying up longer than planned though." Toby replied 

"Obviously" he replied with an eye roll

"What's the plan for today?" Ronin asked the burnette 

"All you need to do is create a distraction in the cafeteria."

"And what will you be doing?"

"That's a surprise"

"Oh boy" 

They soon reached the school, the bell would ring in a few minutes so they had about three to talk. 

"I've always hated how everything in this stupid school is labeled." Toby complained 

"Right, like what else would they be?" Ronin replied obviously annoyed 

Getting an idea, Toby climbed the wide railings to cover the 'Stairs' sign. He looked over to the brother expecting him to do something.

"OH NO, FORTY-FIVE DEGRADEE FLOORS!" he yelled with fake panic 

Toby began to laugh his ass off, gasping for breaths in between laughs. People around them stare in confusion and disgust. They didn't care though they had each other and that's all that matters, to them.

The bell would ring in a minute, Ronin made his way over to the laughing boy picking him off the rails and sat him on the ground. 

Just like that the bell rang, luckily for Ronin his class was just the other way, unfortunately Toby's class was up the stairs and the last room in the hallway.

  
  


"Shit-" he said before he ran off. Ronin chuckled at his brother as he rushed up the stairs. 

"Mr. Wastaken, why aren't you in my classroom?!" His teacher called out after him.

"Crap" he muttered under his breath 

_ \-------------------- _

Ronin sat in the back of the class, since he and Toby stole the learning plan, he already had the answers and knew everything. So he could focus on the mission.

“Make a distraction”

Easy enough 

Despite being 6’6 he blended in with his classmates, but he was mostly ignored. He just intimidated people so he understood it. 

Despite the plan being fairly simple according to Toby but it was a more effective tactic. As soon as Mrs. Pierre said they needed to pack up he stuffed the contraption in his lunch bag

"This should work wonders." he mumbled under his breath

“Class dismissed!” Mrs. Pierre snapped him out of his thoughts. Ronin immediately made the move out of the class, ignoring the teacher call for him to get back over there.

_ \-------------------- _

“You got the stuff?” the older said a he caught up with Ronin

"Why are you making it sound like a drug deal?" Ronin questioned his brother as they walked towards the tree

"What? It's more fun that way." 

"I still don't understand how you have a british accent and I don't"

"I watched Gordon Ramsey while you watched Bubble Guppies."

"Oh screw off"

"So what's the plan?"

"Food fight."

"Boo!"

"Oh relax, it's actually a lot more interesting than you think."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, what are you doing that requires a distraction?" They had reached their destination. A treehouse, sure it's a bit weird that there's a treehouse on school grounds, but when they looked further into it.

Clay had made it before them with his friends. This only furthered their questions about their brother, who had left at a young age and never returned.

"I'm gonna steal Clay’s record!" Toby spoke with joy in his voice 

"WHAT?!" Ronin had begun to freak out 

"I thought you said we'd wait until the end of the year?!"

"Yea well, I want to know what happened to m- our brother." The burnette spoke with spite. 

6 years ago when Clay told them he had to leave, 6 years ago he made his promise to them

"I refuse to believe he left us and..."

"broke his promise..." both Ronin and Toby had no idea why he had left them but they were sure he never wanted to leave them.

So they're here to find out why…

"I'm ready when you are." Ronin broke the tension 

"We'll do it together?" Toby asked, sticking out a pinky finger 

Ronin hooked it with his own, looking into the shorters eyes

"Forever!" They spoke at the same time.


End file.
